


深夜幻想-莫拉塔X迪巴拉

by dubianosamu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubianosamu/pseuds/dubianosamu
Summary: 我甚至不知道这个CP应该叫什么。





	深夜幻想-莫拉塔X迪巴拉

#深夜幻想  
#莫拉塔X迪巴拉

西班牙人离开之后，迪巴拉就很少想他了，至少他不会在别人面前在提起他来。  
他们只做过一个赛季的队友，那是迪巴拉刚到都灵的那年。对于全新的豪门生活，他显然紧张，又那么期待。  
9号队友比他更适应这个球队，虽然只是早来了一个赛季，但他无可争议的上升表现让人们看到了希望。而刚刚到来的小宝石，正在寻找着自己的希望。  
他们一起训练，大一岁的西班牙人故意逗笑他，让他直不起腰引来别人侧目；他们一起比赛，莫拉塔进球以后他从替补席上跳起来，跑到边线和他拥抱；在他接受采访的间隙，怀心思的人用手摘掉他的耳机。  
迪巴拉回头看他，露出笑意，耳朵却红了一片。  
他的耳朵超级敏感，但知道的人并不多。莫拉塔无意的一个玩笑，指腹触过他的耳廓，他就红着脸颊说不清楚话来。  
那时他们一起滑轨庆祝，在几万人注视下抱着倒在草地上，莫拉塔仗着身高把迪巴拉压得严严实实，轻轻拍打他的头顶。  
迪巴拉并没有告诉莫拉塔关于耳朵的事实，直到他发现了这个秘密。一次比赛中莫拉塔被替换上场，迪巴拉跑到边线时他们拥抱，他用嘴唇擦过迪巴拉的耳垂，他原意想给一个祝福的亲吻在他脸颊，却阴差阳错看到小宝石红了眼圈。  
他的男孩躲在更衣室的最深处换衣服，不愿别人看见他被激起情欲之后红了的眼角和耳朵，他没想到肾上腺素那样厉害，在他以为自己精疲力尽的时候忽然开始一段关于性的冲动。  
他躲在那里洗澡，队友先离开。莫拉塔坐在凳子上等着他，奇怪一向动作很快的阿根廷人怎么磨磨蹭蹭。  
他走进去看，他的宝石在浴室里靠着墙自我抚慰，染了水雾的眼睛慌乱的不敢看他。  
他们在浴室里亲吻，莫拉塔像在草地上一样压在他的身上，把他罩在自己的阴影里。他的耳朵红得近乎透明，西班牙人恶质地含住他的耳垂，看他哀求的仰着头，脸上那颗显眼的痣也忽然妩媚。  
最后少年人一起用手解决了这段冲动，迪巴拉靠着队友的肩头止住喘息，他的耳朵终于恢复正常色彩。套上外套之后，迪巴拉背起自己的包，回复到那个度假高中生一样的状态。  
莫拉塔把他搂进怀里，大摇大摆的走出去，在无人看到的走廊里，再亲吻他的耳朵。  
这就是那时的事情了。只是他们现在不再见了。


End file.
